


The rain is nice, but I don't like getting wet.

by AnxietyUwU



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Neglect, Depression, Doomsday War, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, I am a Phil apologist but i needed angst so yea, Kinda, Major Character Injury, Self-Harm, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Suicide Attempt, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Well there is canon I just improvised a little bit, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, canon? i don't know her, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyUwU/pseuds/AnxietyUwU
Summary: After Ghostbur confronts Phil about blowing up L'manburg and killing friend he finally breaks down.Please make sure you look at the tags!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 241





	The rain is nice, but I don't like getting wet.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a great idea from Tik Tok and I just had to write it. Thank you for the wonderful idea! You probably know who you are. I wasn't sure if you wanted to be tagged so i kept you anonymous, if something please tell me so i can @ you.
> 
> This has spoilers for the Dream Smp! Doomsday and the last war of the Disc Saga.
> 
> Before you read I would look at the tags!
> 
> !Tw: Self-harm(kind of?), Suicide attempt, Panic attacks(??), Child neglect (mentioned sorta) Depression

Ghostbur stood there looking out from the top of the crater, looking at the debris. No, this shouldn't have happened! L'manburg should be there in all its glory, _but it's not._

How could _**he**_ lie to him. **_He_** knew everyone's home, everyone's stuff was here in L'manburg but he blew it up?

"How could you, Phil. Why am I the one to suffer!" He cries out, falling to his knees. "How could you **_help_** them!" He wipes his tears away with his hand, his translucent hand staining with a dark blue liquid. **Blue.** Just like friend. He sobbed louder of the thought of the only thing that made him happy, the one thing that made him want to stay here on the server, _the one thing that made him feel a bit warmer._

Oh how cold he felt. No it wasn't the type of cold that's enjoyable, it's the feeling of emptiness. Like a lost soul, left there to be alone for the rest of their miserable afterlife. He knew friend hadn't survived the explosion. Phil's house was near the impact. Even as much as his father tried to explain to him that friend had infinite canon lives, Ghostbur knew that Phil only said that to make him happy, to cheer up the ghost. Ghostbur always wondered, did his father care about him, did he even believe he was his dead son. Oh he knew. He could always see how Phil tried to distance himself from him, how slowly everyone got bored of him.

Maybe he was a bother, maybe he was just extra shoulder weight that wasn't worth carrying. He knows he's an **_amnesiac,_** he knows alivebur has done bad things, but why shall he suffer. Ghostbur just wrote books, built lanterns so why does he have to _**suffer.**_

Friend was always there for him. Even though Friend could never talk back to him, Ghostbur actually felt like he wasn't a burden. 

He gets up, turning around from the ruins and walks further away. He doesn't get far, as he collapses back onto the ground. 

_Oh._

It was raining. How Ironic.

He didn't even realize it was raining. _Rain makes me melt_. He gripped onto the grass below him, as his throat threatened to choke out more sobs. The ground beneath him painted a dark blue, forming a small puddle. Ghostbur was done. He was done of bottling his emotions. He gripped his hair with on hand as the other slammed into the ground. Ghostbur let out an agonizing scream of both mental, emotional and physical pain. He's _done_. He's tired, he just wants to be able to sleep for a long time. As his mind was plagued by dark thoughts, Tommy heard his screams.

Tommy had to admit, he enjoyed Ghostbur's company, but it wasn't his brother that he loved so dearly. It wasn't the same person he knew. The same person that played guitar to them after a tired day, or play pranks on the others. But when he heard the others pained screams, he stopped to look and look around to find him.

"Ghostbur?!" He yelled out, running towards the direction the screams were coming from. He saw Tubbo running behind him.

As they both got closer, they saw Ghostbur laying there. They froze in both shock and horror. 

"Ghostbur! You need to get out of the rain! You're melting!" Tommy screamed, as he dropped onto his knees next to Ghostbur. He tried to grab Ghostbur's arm, but his own hand just went through the ghost body. Trying not to show of how he flinch because of how cold it was to touch Ghostbur.

"No! Fuck off Tommy! Just leave me here!" 

"No Ghostbur! You're gonna melt! We can't just leave you here" Tubbo squealed out, both in shock and panic as he hasn't ever heard Ghostbur sound so _tired._

"I don't care, and you don't need to pretend you care either! I know you all don't, stop pretending!" Ghostbur yelled out, clutching his yellow turtle neck as it became harder to breath and his vision clouded. It _**hurt**_. It wasn't the same phantom pain he felt from the stab wound he got when Phil stabbed him. No this felt more painful, as if he was being torn apart from the inside.

He was suddenly turned over, he stared at the sky. He coughed up a dark blue liquid, it spilled from the side of his mouth. He didn't bother wiping it away. He was in to much pain to move. Ghostbur doesn't think he minds dying like this. He was always pathetic so why would it matter.

He smiled as his vision started to get dark at the edges. Maybe he'll finally be _free_. He could hear voices saying something, but he doesn't know what. He doesn't care any way.

"Ghostbur Don't close your eyes!"

"Wake up! Don-"

His eyes close and for the first time, he thinks he's finally at peace.

~

As Tommy watched Ghostbur close his eyes, he yelled, he yelled his name. No response. He panicked. Tommy is not letting him die, not again. He quickly takes some material from his inventory and makes a small roof over them, stopping the rain from down pouring onto them. He doesn't realize he's crying until he hears his own sob. Tubbo gently places his hand on his shoulder. "He'll be alright, He's strong h-he won't die.." 

He doesn't know if he can believe in that, as much as he wants to. Tommy's mad. He's mad that he wasn't able to do anything. He's mad that Phil helped blow up L'manburg. He's mad that Phil decided to choose favorites. Always Techno this, Techno that. Has he forgotten that he has two other sons?! He sits down next to Ghostbur. Tommy lets himself get pulled into a hug. He leans into Tubbo, seeking the comfort he has been missing since he was a kid. He missed his older brother, and now he may loose him again. He regrets being so harsh on Ghostbur sometimes. Ghostbur always tried to make everyone happy, so why did no one realize how bad he had gotten. Tommy wondered, when was the last time his brother was given a hug..? Or told that he was loved and cared for. Tommy gripped onto Tubbo's shirt, not wanting to let go. All they had to do i wait and hope.

~

It was silent for a while. Ghostbur finally thought he was at peace. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times for his visions to get less blurry. He can't tell where he is. He tries to move, almost letting out a scream of pain as he does so. Only now does the pain settle in and tearing up.

'Don't move.. You're gonna hurt yourself more if you do.." He hears someone say.

Ghostbur moves his head a bit to the side. He sees Tommy sitting next to him. His eyes were puffy and red as if he had cried. Ghostbur tried to say something, but found it near impossible as his throat felt like sandpaper.

"Wilbur.. Just listen to me.. okay? I can't loose you again.. I'm sorry I have been such a bad brother, just please. Don't leave me.." Tommy said, his voice cracking slightly as he tears up again.

It break Ghostbur's heart. Tommy hasn't cried in so long. He barely cried as a kid. Even though he was in pain, he took his hand placing it on Tommy's cheek and wipes the tears away.

He nods. Maybe, just maybe things will get better. He can't leave yet, not until Tommy succeeds, not until his unfinished symphony is finally finished.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first tine writing a fanfiction for the DreamSmp. It kind of turned into a vent fic. I hoped you enjoyed reading it!  
> I may possibly do a second part to this, if anyone would like one.


End file.
